


Honey Bear & Snookums, On The Case

by ValiantBarnes (Cimila)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mission Fic, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/ValiantBarnes
Summary: There's something about Kankuro's presence that justscreamsthis mission is going to hell in a handbasket. Shikako can't put her finger on what it is. Maybe it's being undercover in a theatre troupe.Maybe it's being called Snookums.
Relationships: Kankurou & Nara Shikako
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Honey Bear & Snookums, On The Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe324/gifts).



> Hello my friend! This was done very last minute because I was writing about time travel to the warring clans era but could not get the plot to do what I wanted, so I scrapped it last minute for Kankuro & Shikako hijinks and shenanigans. I hope very much that you enjoy this!

There are times when, at the outset, Shikako knows the entire mission is going to be a clusterfuck of absolutely epic proportions. Sometimes it’s a feeling she almost doesn’t notice, some instinctive part of her already preparing for the worst.

This time, it’s nothing so subtle. Instead,

“Hey Sparky,” Kankuro says, smirking at her as she walks into the Hokage’s office. The mission debrief is quick. 

“You’re being loaned out to Suna.” Shikako’s a bit surprised, but not overly. They’re allies with Suna, and it’s  _ Gaara _ . Plus, he’s sending out his own brother on the same mission. 

“It’s an undercover mission.” Tsunade continues, and now there’s a smirk creeping across her face, as well. “In a performing troupe.”

Dear god.

The plan is this: They need to infiltrate a performing troupe headed for Takigakure, thus why Kankuro came to Konoha, instead of Shikako being sent off to Sand instead. There’s an  _ ‘artifact’ _ , and yes, Kankuro had been extremely sketchy when he said this, that they need to acquire. That he said acquire says a lot, but stealing on a mission barely even counts as stealing. Well, it  _ does _ , obviously, but no one feels bad about it, or has any qualms. Unlike when she stole the Book of Gelel, but she doesn’t actually feel any guilt over that, and hasn’t done since about point three seconds after she took it.

So, infiltrate, acquire, exfiltrate.

The first problem has already happened, that being the need for Shikako’s presence. It was supposed to be another Sand puppeteer, except she came back from her previous mission injured. A broken arm, which Shikako knows from experience absolutely sucks, but only for a couple of weeks. Just long enough to take her out of the running for this mission. And somehow, probably Kankuro’s mischief combining with Gaara’s friendship, they settled upon Shikako as a valid replacement.

Afterall, she does have experience. Both with her shadows and, Kankuro pointed out as they headed away from Konoha’s gates, with movies. 

Shikako really,  _ really _ wishes all the footage from their mission to Snow had been destroyed.

The second complication is the undercover part. It is, she has to admit, not something that she’s done very often. She’s had a bit of practice, in her stint in intelligence, but nothing long term. And this mission is likely to go on for weeks, total mission duration of two months. The travelling show moves exactly as fast and far as it wants to, depending on demand and sold out shows. They could join the act closer to Taki, but they don’t want anyone to be suspicious of them. If they join right before Taki, steal and then leave, it’ll be obvious who’s responsible for the theft.

If they’ve been travelling with the troupe already, and continue to do so afterwards, there’s less of a chance they’ll be connected to the theft.

But all that isn’t the real complication. Oh no, that would be easy.

“Isn’t that right, Snookums?” Kankuro says, and Shikako gives her best sappy smile back. 

“Absolutely, honey-bear!” 

They’re undercover as a couple, and Shikako  _ is _ going to kill Kankuro by the end of this.


End file.
